A Drunk Cat
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: A drunk Ikuto goes to Amu's room. What happens then? R&R. Amuto. COMPLETE! WARNING OOC, if you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic. Tell me what you think about it. I know it's OOCish...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

_Ding-dong _rang Amu's doorbell.

"Ugh, who could it be?" I ran over to get the door.

When I opened door, a blue hair young man appeared and he looked a bit drunk.

"Helllooowww," Ikuto slurred.

"Oh dear, there's a drunk person on the loose," I sighed and slammed the door on him because I didn't want to bother taking care of him.

"Amu," my mother called from the kitchen, "who was that?"

"It was no one. Just some kids who love to play ding-dong run away," I simply answered.

"Oh, those kids are at it again?" my mother said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry mother, I scared them off," I placed my hands on my hip and grinned devilishly.

"Amu, you know that's not nice," dad said.

"I was kidding," I waved at him.

"Well, hurry up and eat. Your dinner is getting cold," mother reminded me.

"Right," I went over to my seat and continued eating.

As soon as I finished eating, I rushed upstairs, eager to get some sleep tonight because of all the exhausting work I did today.

Okay, it wasn't exhausting work, but I was playing soccer with Kukai for five hours straight and that guy was indefatigable. He had so much vigor in him.

Luckily, my mom called me for dinner and that's when we ended our game otherwise god knows when our game would have ended.

Gently closing my door shut, I ran towards my bed and fell on it.

It was so comfortable…I rolled around but there was a strange bumpy feeling on my chest.

I lifted myself up and lazily threw the blankets aside only to widen my eyes at that freaking pervert who managed to get into my room.

"What the heck?" I shouted as my face grew a bit hot.

Ikuto smirked and popped one eye open.

"Is something wrong?" he yawned.

"Um, you're sane again?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Sayyy…….wha?" he asked.

"Nevermind about that, but can you please leave?" I asked urgently and tried pulling him up.

He moaned as I pulled him.

He was darn heavy for a skinny guy.

"Come on Ikuto before I call the police," I warned him sarcastically.

"No. Iktuo doesn't want to leave," he shook his head.

"You have to," I said, "you need to go back home."

"Ikuto wants to spend time with Amu and sleep with her so that I could provide her warmth," he whispered that it was almost inaudible.

I blushed furiously at what he said.

Ikuto can be so weird…especially when he's drunk.

Then I smirked.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Yes, Amu?" he responded.

"Do you like me?"

"Ever since I first saw you," he answered.

I pressed the stop button on my cell phone and it ended the recording.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was exciting for me. I can't wait to see the look on Ikuto's face when he hears what I've for him.

I rise from bed and bent down next to Ikuto who was now sleeping on the cold floor.

"Hey," I gently touched his ear.

Immediately, both of his eyes opened in shock.

"What do you want pervert?" he asked.

"Nothing. Listen I have something for you," I said as I pressed some buttons on my cell phone.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked as he listens.

"_Hey Ikuto."_

_"Yes, Amu?" _

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Ever since I first saw you."_

His eyes widen as his face started burning up slightly.

I couldn't help but let a guffaw escape from my mouth.

"Hahahahah! The drunk cat confesses!" I laughed and pounded my fist onto the floor.

His eyes darted at me evilly and then he hovered over me. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath.

"And so?" he questions daringly.

"I don't know, it's just funny to hear especially from a guy like you," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Hey," Ikuto gazed out into the window, "look over there."

"Where?" I turned my head to the window. There was nothing.

"Hey, you lied. There's nothing to see," I turned my head back and suddenly met his lips.

Shocked, my eyes grew wide and I tried resisting but he held me close to him.

The moment lasted shortly because my mother called from downstairs, "Amu-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

We quickly parted our lips and I shouted, "I'll be there in a minute!"

Then I turned my attention back to Ikuto who was grinning.

"Gee, that was disgusting," I wiped my lips.

"You want to go for it again?" He inched his face close to me again.

"No, I have to go eat," I said even though I wanted to touch his soft lips again.

"You know you want it," he teased.

"Whatever," I got up and left the room.

The kiss was nice. Who knew that a drunken cat whose voice has been recorded would actually turn into some perverted/romantic guy?

Never mind that, it was great.

**Review please and thank you! ^^**


	2. Revenge

**A/N: Yeah, okay. This may not be related to the previous chapter but it's somewhat...and I did this because of requests and I felt like writing something. :D.**

_Ding Dong._

"I'm so not answering it," I muttered sulkily as I eyed lazily at the television.

"Ami-chan will go get it!" she volunteered happily, running to the door.

"Ami! Don't bother!" I said suddenly, getting out of my seat.

It was too late, she already opened the door.

"Oh god, I can't look!" I cringed and turned my head away from the doorway.

"It's a letter for Amu-Chan!" Ami announced and giggled as she ran back to me, giving me the letter.

I accepted it and immediately ripped opened the envelope, taking out a piece of paper which read:

_See you upstairs_.

It was signed by a printed paw.

"Oh hell no…," I swore as I shredded the note angrily into bits of pieces.

"Why is Amu-Chan ripping the note?" Ami blinked, perplexed by what I've just done.

"It was…some personal matter that even mom and dad can't know," I lied through my teeth, laughing nervously.

Ami only continued blinking at me.

"Um…," I checked my watch, trying to get Ami sidetracked. My watch read 9:00PM.

"Looks like it's time for bed!" I exclaimed, "And since mom and dad aren't home yet, you have to follow my orders!"

She pouted. She doesn't like sleeping…she had too much energy for that.

I wasn't left a choice but to carry her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I don't want to sleep!" Ami whined as I tucked her into bed.

"Nope, you have to or I'm telling mom that you've been a very bad kid," I swept some hair off her face.

She pouted again then something caught her attention to the window.

"Amu, who is that outside of the window?" she asked.

"Oh god. Don't tell me," I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"It looks like a big kitty cat," she described, her eyes never taking off the figure.

"Ami. Just ignore that thing out there and go to sleep," I closed the curtains, "I'll take care of it."

I rushed back to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Man, do you always have to harass me like this?" I asked peevishly, groping for the light switch.

"Why not? It's fun," he shrugged as he slid the window behind him.

"Shoot, the switch is not working," I mumbled as I turn on the switch.

"Oh yeah, about that, I kind of busted your light bulb," he grinned deviously.

"That's not surprising," I scoffed as I walked through the darkness, groping for my drawer which had an extra supply of light bulbs.

When my hand reached the handle of the drawer, I pulled it opened and retrieved a box, taking out the light bulb.

"Okay, where the hell is the stool?" I asked myself, looking into the pure black room.

"Over here," Ikuto's voice sounded.

Shuffling around the room, I still wasn't able to locate where his voice was coming from.

"Where I'm sitting," he smirked in the darkness and tugs me into his chest.

"Ugh…a cat sure has some pretty darn good night vision," I remarked mockingly, trying to pull out of his grip.

I could somehow sense his smirk growing wider then he whispered in my ear, "It's a cat thing. Now, where did we leave off last time?"

Thinking back of last time just made my face flush into a million shades of red, but luckily it was dark.

"Um…can we fix the light first?" I laughed nervously as I felt his tongue lick my ear.

"Sure, then you're mine," he grinned devilishly.

He removed himself from the stool then gently balanced me up onto the stool.

"Can you even see?" he asked as I was trying to find where to screw in the bulb.

"Um, I can do this," I said, cocking my head to find the spot.

As I was blindly trying to find the spot, I felt something crawl up on my skin…and as a girl, I hate bugs.

I gently attempted shaking off whatever was crawling on my skin, but it appeared to be clinging on…or maybe it was my imagination.

Maybe there is nothing, I told myself.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Ikuto asked impatiently.

Forgetting his presence there, he gave me a startle and I lost my footing on the stool.

I screamed ear piercingly that people across the street can probably hear me.

But then I landed into a pair of arms…then suddenly the door swung wide open.

Great…my parents are home.

They probably came home a few minutes I tucked Ami to bed.

Dad popped his head in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Honey, why is the light not working there?" mom asked as she tried turning on the light.

Then someone had to blow my cover.

Ami flashed a beam of light right at Ikuto and me.

"Oh! Look, it's the big kitty cat and Amu! I knew something was going on between the two of you," she squealed.

Being in the awkward position I was in—in Ikuto's arm, I was only able to stutter in front of my parents, "I can explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, is he like your boyfriend?" dad asked curiously, flickering glances at Ikuto who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"No," I answered with annoyance for the tenth time.

"Yes, I am, your daughter is lying," Ikuto interrupted and smiled at my parents.

"Amu-chan! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" mom questioned hesitantly.

"It's nothing mom. I don't have a relationship with this guy," I pointed at Ikuto. "Really, I was just trying to get the light bulb working again," I tried explaining.

"Then explain to your parents why you were hugging me so tightly," Ikuto challenged me.

"Um………….," I thought for a minute, was I even hugging his neck that tight?

"Case is closed, you're mine," Ikuto grinned.

"This is wonderful, my little Amu is finally growing up!" my mom clasped her hands.

"Oh-ho ho, my Amu is going to make me grandpa soon," my dad cried, sniffling and wiping his fake tears.

My parents continued on blabbering…

"…" I sunk into my seat and grew sullen, feeling betrayed…by everyone.

Ikuto nudged me and snickered at my expression.

He mouthed, "You lose."

I held a fist up to his face as I said, "I'll get you back. Just you wait."

**How was that? :O I know, it's kind of lame but please leave a comment behind! :D**


	3. His ways

**A/N: Presenting you yet another chapter! Whoo! I don't even know how long this series is gonna last. I just write as I go. *does the drum roll* Enjoy! xD And thank you guys for reviewing my stories! :D**

_Ring Ring._

"Got it!" I called and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey—," I hung up the phone.

That sneaky cat sure has his ways of reaching me.

"Who was that?" my dad asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing important," I told him.

Then it rang again.

"Oh my god…," my hand reached for the phone and then slammed it down hard.

"Serves you right!" I pointed rudely at the phone which remained silent.

I walked back to the kitchen table and seated myself in front of the television, watching and flipping through random channels.

And then…the stupid phone went off again.

I stood up suddenly and slammed both hands onto the table, yelling, "Can't we unplug the phone line?"

"It must be an urgent call, since the person is so persistent," mom went over to the phone.

"No!" I shouted as I sprung forth towards her, missing her by several of inches.

"Hello?" mom answered.

"Oh…Ikuto. You want Amu to go out with you today?" my mom asked with excitement then continued on, "That isn't a problem at all! Where do you want to meet her?"

I tried snatching the phone away from mom but she dodged and avoided my vain attempts.

"Uh-huh. Okay. Don't worry, I'll be glad to tell her!" mom ended the call.

"Mom, don't tell me…," I slowly kneeled down to her, sulking.

She smiled delightfully and announced, "Yup, it's your first date Amu-chan. I'm so proud of my baby girl!" Her eyes sparkled like the stars as she merged her hands.

"My baby Amu-chan is going on her first date already?" my father twirled around the kitchen with his eyes gleaming brilliant star-like rays.

"Yes she is!" my mother squealed as they both ran up to each other and started dancing around the room.

I just stood there, growing irritated by the second.

"Mom. Dad. It's a date. Big deal," I simply said with little amusement.

"Honey! You have no idea what will happen. Dates can be so exciting! I remember the first date I had with your father. It cannot be described in words…," mom gave me her dazzling look while in retrospect.

My dad beamed at me, giving thumbs-up.

"Anyway, enough fuss, go get changed!" mom ushered me to my room.

I closed the door behind me and sighed, "Ugh. Parents can be so hyped up sometimes…how annoying."

I came out of my room, donning on a cropped, red skirt and a black t-shirt with a silver skull necklace dangling around my neck.

"How cute!" my mother complimented.

"Mama," Ami poked her head out of her room, "where is Amu going?"

"On a date," dad said impressively, grinning.

"With that kitty cat?" Ami asked suspiciously.

"Don't mention it," I muttered.

"Cheer up Amu!" Dad laid a hand on my shoulder, "it'll be fun." He winked.

I exhaled a mouthful of air and said, "Right…"

"If he makes it your worst nightmare, I'll have his tail," dad joked.

That made me chuckle slightly.

"Okay, mom and dad. I'll try to enjoy myself," and I left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last, I'm finally here at the amusement park. I wonder where he could be…ahh, that doesn't matter to me. I should have fun while I still can and I ran off to the rides.

The breeze hitting my face felt refreshing and I indulged all the wild rides I was never able to try because Ami always got to choose the rides.

After a few rides, I decided to lie on the grass to soak some sunlight on this beautiful azure day.

The grass tickled and pricked my delicate skin…everything seemed to be in place even though that stupid Ikuto isn't here yet. I closed my eyes as I felt the rays of the sun hit on my skin.

"You know, you don't have to expose yourself that much to attract attention," a low voice sounded from behind as a shadow hovered over me.

I popped one eye open and was shocked about how close we were to each other.

"Ahh! You sure have the guts to check me out like that, don't you?" I scrambled onto my legs and hugged myself protectively.

"It was too irresistible," he smirked at me.

I flushed into a red tomato, speechless.

"A pervert…you truly are," I lowered my gaze to the ground and clenched my fist.

"Come on, let's get on with our date," he emphasized the last part as he grabbed my free hand.

We both began rushing towards the amusement park.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I asked suddenly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he looked onto the amusement park.

"I already rode most of them," I replied, twitching my mouth to the corner.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make up our date some other time," he pretended to frown when deep down he was indulging himself.

"Uh…I take that back!" I quickly said, afraid that he'll come haunt or harass me.

He grinned and announced, "To the strip club, we go!"

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled, "Nothing, we're going to ride the carousel."

"Whatever you say…," I rolled my eyes.

I took a seat on a pretty and adorable unicorn with shiny decorations and Ikuto slid onto the pony next to me…ogling at me with a dreamy look. How creepy.

At least he wasn't with me…

But once the ride started, I guess I jinxed myself for he suddenly appeared behind me, hands wrapped around my waist and he was leaning on my back. I tensed up a bit. I think he was sleeping.

I wonder where he's been all day…or should I say all night? I've never seen him this worn out.

When the carousel came to a slow stop, I slightly turned my head, saying, "Hey, the ride is over."

No response.

I reached my hand over my head and started touching his face, groping for his ears.

"Oh…where could they be?" I asked myself impatiently.

I heard a low groaning noise as I was running my hand across his face.

Instinctively, I withdrew my hand, telling him once again, "The ride is over _Ikuto_."

"Nice to know pervert," he purred gently and dismounted the horse.

I scowled and pointed a shaky hand at him, yelling, "Say that again!"

"Nothing Amu, that was the wind speaking to you," he turned his back to me and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

My anger subsided. Man, this cat sure has his ways of turning the tables.

"Um," I found myself thinking about what to do next.

"You don't have anything else planned for us?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I definitely do, unless you want me to suggest our next activity?" he darted his gaze at me mysteriously which sent the chills down my spine.

"Well then, if that's the case, I want to eat some ice-cream!" I hollered, running past him.

"One chocolate ice-cream and a chocolate milkshake please," Ikuto ordered.

"Here you go sir," the man whistled and gave us our orders.

"Thanks Ikuto!" I said gratefully and sat down on a table with an umbrella covering the table.

"You know," I licked my ice-cream which was melting rather quickly in this blistering weather, "you're not a bad guy. Really."

"Oh, is that so?" he arched his eyebrow at me, looking quite amused that I said that to him.

"Unfortunately, yes," I scoffed, irritated by the smirk on his face.

"Hmm, why would you think that?" he bit onto his straw as he sipped some of his milkshake.

"I don't know. I mean sure you tease me a lot but you don't do it intentionally and your moves are sly. Is that really how you convey your feelings for someone?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him curiously.

He avoided my gaze and played with his straw and then suddenly said, "Your ice-cream is dripping…you know that, right?"

Now that he mentioned it, I noticed streams of melted ice-cream oozing all over my hands and traveling down my wrist.

"Ekk!" I exclaimed as I tried licking the ice cream off my hand but then I also noticed something else tickling my skin.

Apparently, Ikuto somehow seized my wrist and moved my hand towards him, helping me lick off some of the ice-cream and he did so caressingly.

He definitely looks like a big kitty right now…

"Uhh…Ikuto. You can stop now, there's no more ice-cream on my hand…" I laughed nervously as my heart fluttered just by looking at him brush off the last drop off my skin.

"Just remind me not to feed you anymore ice-cream," he sighed and released my hand and got up to go.

"Fine," I pouted as I rushed up to walk beside him.

Following his lead, I sudden realized that we were leaving the amusement park.

"Aww…we're already leaving?" I whined slightly.

With the corner of his eye, he looked at me, questioning, "Was there something else that you wanted to do? I thought you didn't even want to come to this date."

That tainted my heart slightly…to hear those awful words come from his mouth.

After this date, I had with him, I just came to notice that it was actually fun even though the time beguiled lasted shortly.

"Ikuto," my voice cracked as I reached for his arm, giving him a pleading look, "I didn't…expect to have that much fun with you. I thought…ahh never mind what's the use?" I released my grip around his arm and lowered my eyes to the ground.

Unexpectedly, his swift hand lifted my chin up to face him. I yelped.

"What is this I hear? Amu-chan is actually enjoying this herself? Do I see this as some sort of romantic feelings toward me?" he grinned devilishly at me.

I was shocked by how he just tricked me like that. Oh curse the little devil!

"Ugh! You foxy cat! Forget what I said! I didn't say anything!" I picked up my pace and walked ahead of him.

His long arm grasped for mine and stopped me, "Now, now, is this how a young lady is supposed to act like?"

I glared at him, "Well, someone keeps deceiving me to wrong ideas!"

He smiled faintly…that seductive smile as he gently said, "Come on, I got a place to show you."

I let him drag me, reluctantly.

I felt like we were walking on for hours…until we came upon this big, gigantic tree.

"Wow, a tree. How fascinating," I said sarcastically.

"Climb up and see the real thing," he smirked at me.

"Ehhh?" I gave him an odd expression and he carried me up to the tree.

We were at high altitude, sitting on a tree thick branch…and I was scared as heck.

"Oh please. Stop looking down," Ikuto stared off ahead of him, watching the sun sink slowly behind the horizon.

"I can't help it," I whined, waving my arms beside me.

Sighing, he pulled me to sit on his lap and he whispered closely to my ear, "There, feel any better?"

The wave of breath that brushed my ear made me shiver but I managed to stutter out a yes as I watched the sky darken by the second.

I can't believe I'm saying this but it was breathtaking to watch the sky transform from light to dark and suddenly having all these shimmering stars light up the black sky one by one as the luminous moon shone its pale light on us. The moon was looking really big tonight, how unusual.

"Amu, check out the stars," he tilted my head up to the sky.

I cast my gaze at the stars, noticing nothing in the beginning and then it came to me: the stars actually spelled out something. It said…

_I love you Amu-chan._

_Love,_

_Ikuto. _

My eyes widen at this…wow. I bet he took all night trying to find something this amazing and fascinating in the sky.

"Aww…Ikuto, how sweet. I love it," I broke into a smile. I can't believe I'm falling for him _again. _

I snuggled into his chest, comfortably.

"I sense some sort of infatuation from you. Can it be?" Ikuto teased.

My face flustered. I turned and I gaped at him, "Oh my god. Are you at it again? Trying to get me to confess?"

I continued on blabbering and jabbing him roughly until he stopped me with just a simple kiss.

In that moment of kiss, I was sent away…to another world.

It was an unbelievably amazing kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, are those guys done making out up there? I haven't even gotten to rest since like the night before. Stupid Ikuto kept me up all night last night making this stupid night scene set up. Nya. I'm tired," Yoru yawned as he had to continuously check if everything out there was going according to plan because the stars were really light bulbs and the sky wasn't in fact real at all. As for that big moon up there, it's also a fake. I mean, really, a moon can't possibly be that big no matter how high you are…or can it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the date, back at home.

"That's the second time the cat did it. I'll get him next time, _for sure," _I told myself in bed.

**xD Well? What do you guys think? :O Thank you for reviewing guys xD.**


	4. My Secret Weapon

**A/N: I don't feel satisfied with this but let me know what you think, okay? Thank you for reviewing guys~**

"Whoo! My favorite television show is on!" I plopped myself onto the couch with a can of soda in my hand as I flipped onto channel 5 where I watched my anime shows.

So, the screen was moving and running fairly well and when she was about to reach a suspenseful part where the one of the characters was in dire with a life-threatening situation, the television show had an interruption—the news reporter apologized and said that they were offered a million dollars to do this short clip on every channel live! Then it screened over to none other…Ikuto, the person who claimed himself to be the sexiest beast on earth, for he had a fetching smile, beautiful blue orbs, and graceful strands of blue hair that was never out of place not to mention his model-like body which seemed skinny yet muscular at the same time.

He was atop of my house roof…making a fool of himself as he cleared his throat and then said humbly, "Yes, I'm here to express my sincere love for Amu Hinamori. The girl whose house I'm currently standing on and I'm very confident that she is watching me at this very moment." He smirked into the screen.

My parents, who were outside, were squealing and screaming like a bunch of fan girls shouting for their favorite celebrity. I watched them shove their heads and head butt against each other just to fight over on who gets to be on the camera and whatnot. They looked in the camera with a big grin as they talked and blabbered on all kinds of sweet nonsense about Ikuto and me.

"Yes. They are really the sweetest couple on Earth!"

"Ikuto is an unbelievable boy! I love him! Amu-chan does too!"

"Amu-chan even talks about him in sleep. That's how deep their love is!"

I slapped my hand against my forehead and sighed. My parents can be so humiliating and this is especially embarrassing for me because it's in public! But thank god, I'm not outside to humiliate myself.

I clicked the remote button and shut off the television then walked stumped up the stairs with one hand on the banister. I was just growing annoyed and frustrated about everything. Why does Ikuto have to take matters this far anyway? When I came to my bedroom door, my hand froze at the sight of the doorknob. I suddenly grew very suspicious of what may lie inside my bedroom—probably something I don't want to know.

It could be danger; I thought to myself and nodded as I walked over to my mother's bedroom which was diagonal from mine.

I turned the latch open and inside the bedroom, the full moon shone its lustrous light on top of my mother's bed as well as creating a faint light so that I could see other parts of the room.

I yawned, stretching my arms into the air as I crawled over to bed and attempted to sleep soundly. I tried blocking out all the noises coming from outside by pulling the sheets over my head.

I slept for a brief time because the next thing I knew someone opened the blinding lights in mom's room and threw the sheets away from me.

I groaned and shivered then popped an eye open to see who it was and surprisingly it was my mom who looked extremely happy about something…

"Wake up sleeping beauty. It's about time for you to return to your room where your shining armor is waiting for you out in the balcony," she smiled as she pulled me out of bed and hurried me along to my bedroom door where I reluctantly stood in front of and twisted open the knob to find nonetheless, Ikuto leaning his back up against the wall; he wore a crooked smile on his lip.

"God mom, do I really have to?" I whined and the before I knew it she slammed the door shut behind me, locking it behind her.

"What the hell? When did she change the doorknob?" I struggled and tried turning the knob yet it wouldn't budge.

"Just at first," Ikuto threw his arms around my neck and started licking me caressingly.

I shivered at the touch of his tongue lingering and traveling around my neck.

"Stop," I pleaded as I tried wiggling out of his arm which were had a grip of steel.

"No, I've waited for too long," he said, swooping me and then carrying me to bed then pushed me roughly.

My heart jumped by this abrupt action. Was he that desperate? Even as much as I wanted him, I didn't find him like a drug or anything.

He loomed over me that it startled me as he immediately aimed for my ear, biting and nibbling it softly…it tickled me and I felt myself blushing deeply.

He purred lowly and his tongue traveled ravenously across my cheek and down to my neck yet again.

I tried to pull him off but the effort was futile. I'm just not ready for this. I'm too young. Why do my parents even approve of this? Unless that sneaky cat gave them the wrong idea. My god!

I suddenly screamed, "Chiko!"

Ikuto stopped and pulled back, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

It was then did he get his answer because a cute and chubby white bulldog came crawling out from underneath my bed, panting and woofing wildly. Chiko's tongue hung out of its mouth and he barked once more. "Woof!"

"Whoa," Ikuto looked at the dog with horror and fear as he backed away from me. "Since when did you own a dog Amu?" he threw a nervous glance at her.

"Since today," I smiled amusingly at his reaction and folded my arms across my chest, relishing the moment.

He staggered back and off the bed, fearing the bulldog whose expression looked very innocent in my eyes.

"Come on boy, Chiko! Come to Amu!" I commanded him in a kind manner and Chiko obediently climbed onto bed and breathed heavily, licking my cheeks in a sloppy manner. Ugh, dog saliva…at least I won't be covered in kitty boy's disgusting saliva.

Ikuto just stared in awe as I petted Chiko and laughed with him as he slurped my neck and face. His tongue licked in places where Ikuto had never even claimed with his own mouth. That was when Ikuto started raging for he clenched his fist and purred in a hostile manner.

He sneered and hissed at the dog and Chiko knew that Ikuto was the enemy that was hurting me, so to protect me, he growled in a rough manner, looking at him with an angry face.

As Ikuto started reaching over to me, Chiko barked loudly and tried snapping his fingers off of me.

Ikuto tried to remove his hands but wasn't quick enough.

Ikuto shrunk back, finally coming to realize that the bulldog was a serious and dangerous creature that he was up against because it bit painfully onto one of Ikuto's delicate and slender fingers.

I couldn't help but snicker even though it was a mean thing to do. "Good boy," I stroked his chin gently and he yelped happily.

Ikuto winced and had a hurtful look plastered on his face…it was as if he admitted defeat for once. Finally I beat him in his own game, I thought to myself although feeling slightly guilty for the injury on his finger which was bleeding a little and turning really red.

I smiled happily and said in triumphant, "Revenge is finally mine. I win this round! Ha-ha!"

He just looked at me blankly with those blue orbs then said in serious tone, "Enjoy the victory while it still lasts. I know exactly what to do. Just you wait…" And he slid the glass door open, vaulting off the balcony into the dark streets.

I sat there and pondered about what he meant. "I guess I shouldn't have been too harsh on him. I think I should have apologized but then again…it makes up for the other times he caught me off guard," I fell back into bed and gazed out the window at the twinkling stars.

Soon enough, my heavy eyelids closed and I managed to get some sleep for the rest of the night.


	5. Cat is back in black

**A/N: Hello again. I'm terribly sorry for the delay but I haven't had the time to write and I also apologized for the OCness. I know everything is out of place and starting to slip apart but...ehhh..there's only going to be one more chapter to this anyway. Enjoy. Thank you for reviewing guys! :D**

It's been a great week since Chiko has been on my side all this week—Ikuto hasn't stopped by since last time.

Although I slightly miss his company, my heart tingles just at the thought of him. How I miss those moments when our breaths were brushing across each other's skin. Suddenly, I smacked myself on the head. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want anything to do with him!

I shook my head and looked down onto the couch side where I saw my bulldog idly watching a fly buzz around the room. How annoying.

I got up to walk over to the fireplace—did I mention that we have a fireplace in our living room? It's very cozy and warm.

As I reach over for the fly swatter on top of the fireplace I could have sworn that I heard something echoing from my fireplace…

There were fits of grunts and struggling movements. Is it Christmas already? I think Santa is too early this year, I mean it's only spring!

I shrugged and treated the strange sound as if it were normal for the fireplace to make such noises. It might be some sort of after effect…even though I used it just yesterday.

I lightly slapped the fly swatter against my palm then swiveled on my heel to go rap that stinking fly, bothering both Chiko and I, in our lovely afternoon, having the whole house to ourselves.

"Argh! Take this you stupid fly!" I growled and attempted to smack it down against the wall but missed miserably.

The fly started buzzing and flying towards the kitchen where it probably sensed all the delicious foods' delightful and mouth-watering waft of scent.

"Oh no, you don't!" I ran after it, brandishing and swinging my arm rapidly, trying to kill it as soon as possible. "You're not getting to eat any of my food! You little freeloader!" I yelled and at that whack, I actually killed it on the cupboard door. Eww…fly gut.

Then I suddenly heard an 'ow' sound and that caught my attention. Where did that come from? It couldn't have possibly been the fly that I just swatted.

I scratched my head, ruffling my pink hair, confused about the 'ow' sound.

Everything manifested when my bulldog started barking…at the fireplace as it seemed when I whirled my head.

I padded over to the fireplace, keeping my distance from the threat my dog had sensed, and pop cameo out Ikuto, smothered in soot and black ashes.

I was able to make him out by those ears jutting out conspicuously.

Geez, how many more ways are there to gain access to my "insecure" house? For all I know, his next attempt or plan would be to explode my house roof.

"Ikuto!"I hollered and watched my growling dog run up to him, barking aggressively at him.

"Woof! Woof!" Chiko snarled, wagged his tail, and looked as if he were ready to pounce on him.

With that face covered in black, I couldn't tell what his reaction but I heard him say, soothingly, "Come on boy, come to papa." He held his arms out to the dog.

Chiko continued to growl and then suddenly stopped when something was thrown at him—a dog bone.

He chased after it, eagerly too, and immediately started gnawing it, oblivious of what Ikuto is bound to do to me now.

"Good boy," he said and I could tell that he was smirking.

"Chiko!" I stomped over to the dog that seemed to be happily relishing the delicious dog bone but I didn't care—I stooped down to snatch the bone away from him.

He frowned and whimpered, giving me large, sad brown eyes.

Something clicked open and then Ikuto commanded Chiko, "Here boy! I have another bone for you!" And sure enough, he threw it into the playroom where Chiko ran into with Ikuto closing the door shut.

I blinked at him. When the heck did he get there? Well, at least he was more visible to me however parts of him were still covered in soot.

"See, I told you I'd come back. Somehow, isn't it amusing?" he smiled crookedly and folded his arms across his chest.

Damn. He's good. I gritted my teeth at him as I clenched a fist, trying to think of a way to escape from his grasp for he was approaching towards me with that perverted expression written on his face.

I didn't know what to do. I truly didn't for some reason my heart started to beat rapidly, stomach had butterflies, and a blush crawled on my cheeks…why is this happening so often lately especially when he's mere inches from me? Or even when I think about him? These signs can't possibly mean….

Impetuously, my legs picked up and darted out the door, running as far away as possible without ever looking back despite the burning agony running through my legs.

Why was I even running? Am I trying to run away from the truth? That I've been secretly in love with him all that time? Because…ever since last week, and this lonely week, I've been contemplating about my feelings. Feelings for him; it was until I realized a few nights ago that I've definitely hit hard on Ikuto—my face would blaze like the sun, heart pounded wildly, and my mind would instantly shut down at the thought of him.

I didn't mean to hurt him intentionally with Chiko. Ugh! I'm so annoyed with myself. I am so selfish.

Tears streamed down my cheeks which I quickly wiped off with the back of my hand.

Maybe…I'm running because I don't deserve him as much as someone who loves him better and more genuine.

Yeah...that's probably why.

I ran faster, swinging my arms at the maximum speed but then someone suddenly lunged towards me, making me fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

I grunted at the impact and turned my head slightly to meet blues eyes. Blue eyes that expressed sadness and confusion as I rapidly tore my gaze off him.

"Why are you running?" he asked and sounded hurt.

I struggled to wiggle myself from his heavy weight but to no avail did I even budge.

I sighed and knew that running away would not solve anything, so I said, "Because I don't deserve you."

He frowned and said sadly, "And here I am trying to give you another chance to prove that maybe you love me back the way I love you, but I guess this past week hasn't changed you a bit."

He slowly shuffled and removed his weight off me and turned his back and started walking away from me, saying quietly, "May we never cross paths again."

I remained prone to the ground and was just stunned by what he just said. What did he mean by that? How come my heart feels like it's been stabbed a million times and that the heart I hold unexpectedly burst into a thousand pieces? It took a while for my brain to understand as tears automatically flowed down on my cheeks. I've hurt him once again; denying the love I have for him.

When he said that, my heart suddenly felt empty as if I had no reason to live anymore; something has left my life; someone important. It was then did I understand that I just needed to stop lying to myself and go face and accept him back.

I collected myself and scrambled off the ground to go run. Run after to wherever he went so that I could go confront him once and for all. How stupid of me to never have realized how important he's been to me. Ikuto…that was the only thing I thought about as I ran through the empty streets where he appeared to not be found.

**A/N: I think it doesn't flow too well because I sort of rushed this chap :\**


	6. Last Shot

**A/N: I'm sorry to let you know that this is the last chapter! Thank you to everybody who has been reading and supporting this story the whole way! I actually enjoyed writing this and was glad that I decided to expand on that one-shot; thanks to some of the PMs and other encouragement out there! You guys rock my world! Well, happy reading! And this was probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written for this story :D The more the merrier. Okay, I should shut up and let you guys read :)**

I searched for him. I searched _everywhere_ for him. Memories with him couldn't have easily been thrown away by me—they were special and treasured in my heart.

Where could he be?

It's nearly sunset, the clouds were beginning to turn purple and the sky was growing orange and pinkish, and my mother is probably wondering where I am at this time of the day.

I sighed and decided to go home since I have seemed to search for hours and I am exhausted. I shuffled down the streets with my head down, growing hopeless as the sky grew darker.

It's my fault that I didn't confess. Who knew that after all those times I have fallen deeply and sincerely in love with him even though he probably dislikes me for what I have done…given up everything we both shared.

I gently shut the door closed and my parents hollered from the kitchen, "Amu! Where were you? Hurry up and shower! Dinner is almost ready!"

Ugh…shower. I scoffed and put on my slippers, clomping up the staircase, and entered the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet with a squeak and surprisingly, showering was relieving and refreshing, I felt like the water washed away every bad feeling I had bottled or running through my body. The steam hovered in the air as I wrapped a towel around my body, feeling anew. Yes, I should just move on and get over him, but I know it's easier said than done. I quickly slipped on some clothes and ran down stairs to go eat dinner.

"Perfect timing Amu!" Dad shouted and placed a platter onto the table as he settled on a chair beside mom whilst I sat across from the both of them (on the other side of the table).

I looked at the sizzling spaghetti that I would have been drooling over for because it's my mother's specialty however not today. I wasn't even in the mood to eat.

I scooped up a small portion of spaghetti onto my plate and nibbled silently as my parents laughed and chattered on with each other. Ami noticed that I was quiet and poked me with her finger, "Amu, is there something wrong? You're awfully quiet today, big sister!" Her cheery voice never fails her or me so I had to put on a big smile and say, "Oh! It's nothing!" I waved my hands in front of me. "I was just in a reverie about someone!" I lied.

"About who?" mother asked and averted her attention to me curiously. Dad did the same and they gave me this nerve wrecking gaze that I gulped and said, "It's nothing. Really, you'd guys would laugh…" I didn't even know what to tell them, so I tried changing subjects by asking, "So, what did you guys do today?"

"Oh…you know, the usual," mother clasped her hands together as she looked on knowingly at dad who did pretty much the same as they gazed over to Ami, who was eating with a stuff mouth, confused about why they were looking at her. "She was wonderful on stage today! She sang out her soul and we even recorded her!" mother praised and sighed happily. Dad nodded attentively, giving thumbs-up to his young daughter.

I smiled at them and pretended to be interested and engaged about their day; that's how the rest of the night went until it was bed time for everyone in the house.

I lumbered up the stairs, feeling a bit down again; I wished I had someone to talk to…if only mom…I wonder if she's free at the moment.

I went back down the steps to see both my mom and dad finishing up the last of the dishes and organizing things into place. Mother heard my footsteps and turned her head over, asking, "Amu, why aren't you in bed yet?"

I walked up to her and reasoned with her why I wasn't in bed yet. I didn't think I could sleep if I felt so distress and distraught about today and what I had to endure.

She gestured for the both of us to sit on the couch whilst father groggily stomped up the steps to go to bed; he's getting old and the old man needs his rest especially with a hyperactive young daughter running around the house.

We sat comfortably beside each other then my mother faced me with a serious and concern face, asking quietly, "Well, Amu, what happened?" she stroked my arm lightly.

There were so many things I wanted to say, yet my brain was twisted and puzzled about what to say first, so I just let my mouth do all the talking without thinking, "He…I…couldn't…he left me…" I stumbled upon my words and involuntary tears began to shed before I even knew it. Wow, I must have been that hurt.

Mom had a small frown on her lips then gave me the worried gaze, patting my back, she said soothingly and in a motherly way, "Calm down, Amu. There's no need to rush things when it comes to problems. Let's take things slowly, okay?"

Oh mother, how kind of you. I feel very lucky and happy that you're my mother, someone caring and understanding like no other person in the world. You're everything to me…but there's also someone else who means something to me.

I sniffled and grabbed a handful of tissues to dab the tears, choking and crying at the same time, I said in between sobs, "I lost him! It was my entire fault for denying my feelings for him! I was too stubborn to believe that I had actually loved him after all this time only to reject him in a cold manner and he ran off! Now, there's no way I'll ever find him again!"

"There, there," mother comforted me as I wailed. Yes, I was showing a side of me that hardly appeared especially since my little sister is around. I have to show her that I'm strong but at times like this, I need to let things go…

"I know what you're going through. The whole emotional rollercoaster and unwavering feeling; it is crazy," mom admitted softly and pushed up her glasses as she swung an arm around me. "However, even after you rejected him, I still believe that he's also hurting somewhere as well; to run away like that from and dump you isn't possible, but if he seriously broke up with you, just be happy that you two had your moments together. You guys had endless beauty and time with you; thank him for those times if you see him the next time. All right?"

She was right. I should be at least happy and have a feeling of gratitude that he spent time with me and those memories belonged to no one else but us; a simple memory of us. Thinking about this made me feel better that my lips actually broke into a small smile and I said quietly, still sniffling, "I guess you're right. I should be glad that I had a chance with him even though those days are long gone."

"Now Amu," she said in a low voice as if pushing it. "Don't think that way. Be optimistic about things and don't mope about the past."

"I know, I can only look ahead," I muttered, leaving my gaze onto the wooden floor that bared nothing but emptiness, but I felt a lot better after having a small chat with my mother, so I turned to her and said, "Thanks for everything mom. Your advice is always the best," I hugged her lightly and then told her good night.

I entered my room and crawled over to my bed, fixing myself into a comfortable position; I laid flat against the soft bed and thought as I looked out the window at the pale, white moon casting its luminous light into my room.

I am not going to give him up. No, not even if I have to go board an airplane to search for him in another country, but I doubt that something like that would ever happen. I'm pretty sure he's around town.

With that in mind, I promised myself that I will go look for him tomorrow morning—that will be the first thing I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somebody shook me roughly and violently, trying to get my attention as the voice called out loudly, "Amu! Wake up! There's something important that you have to know!"

I groaned with exhaustion and exasperation. What could be so important? I rolled over my bed and opened my eyes slightly, seeing my mother beside my bed with her hands akimbo to her hips. She said, "It's about time you finally wake up from your slumber! Hurry and get changed!" She whipped the covers off me and I shivered and asked hastily, "Why mom? It's only the weekend!"

"Well, you can stay in bed if you don't want to bid your Ikuto farewell," she said tersely and swiveled on her heel to walk out the door, down the hallway.

"Ikuto?" I asked with confusion, blinking inanimately. What did Ikuto have to do with my weekend? Unless…oh no…I probably jinxed myself or it is bad karma…I shouldn't have thought of that. Stupid thoughts...he really isn't going to leave me like this, is he?

I quickly scrambled out of bed and threw on whatever was available in my closet and fixed my hair with a few swipes here and there; my hair wasn't necessarily disheveled from sleep, it's perfectly smoothed out.

Then I darted out the door and asked mother where Ikuto was. As I had suspected, he had a flight to America soon because he was going to have a concert with Utau and she said that he wouldn't be back in another year or so…meaning that this is the last shot before everything is truly gone for good.

"Come along, I will drive you to the airport and look for him quick because his plane is going to be leaving in 30 minutes," mom hurried out the door and I trailed behind her; the both of us slipped into the car seat and veered off to the road and into the freeway.

Mother and I sat in silence as she focused on the road and I was thinking about what to do if I see him.

It didn't take long until we arrived to the airport; mom barreled through the freeway for my sake and I'm indebt to her for doing that.

I slammed the car door shut and nodded at her, waving, and ran inside the airport, scanning the throng of a million people walking and strolling around with luggage and none of the faces in the throng of people had seemed familiar to me.

I just hope that he isn't aboard on the plane. I just hoped.

I continued searching for him, tearing along the way, and scurried past by many confounded people because they thought I was lost in the airport or something but I ignored their expressions and shoved through the crowd, yelling and looking sharply for a blue-headed boy, "Ikuto! Where are you?"

No response and it apparently looked as if he was no where to be found, but then it suddenly came to me that I should be checking the gates going to America.

With the energizing vigor flooding through my body, I made a mad dash across the airport, to the gate where people were leaving to go to America and sure enough, I saw him with his gray violin case and his sister beside him, getting ready to not cross the gate but board the plane!

I saw him through the glass window and I didn't know how I was going to get through but this wasn't the time to think, I had to take action even if it is reckless and despite the consequences, I'm willing to go through them as long as I have one last word with Ikuto.

I shouted, "Ikuto!" I knew he couldn't hear me nor see me but it was worth a shot as I attempted to past the gate in which I was stopped by inspectors and security.

They said in a gruff manner, blocking the pathway, "Could we see your passport and your ticket ma'am?"

I scoffed and said rudely, "I don't have any of that! I came here empty-handed, but I want a word with that boy who had just boarded the plane! There's something I need to tell him!" I tried pushing past their obstructive hands and body but to no avail did it work.

"Sorry, we're only allowed to let people pass with the requirements in hand," the officer said and he did sound sort of sorry for some strange reason.

I growled but eventually composed myself because I couldn't fight with these guys and there was no point in fighting with them anyway, I'd just be causing more trouble for myself.

I sighed and walked away as I took one last glance at the boy sitting on the airplane; he looked distant and sad at the same time as his sister tried talking to him about who knows what.

Well, I decided that if I couldn't reach him face to face, I'd have to use another method and that's when the handy cell phone comes to be of use.

I fingered his number mindlessly as I held it up close to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

Unfortunately, as I should have known, people aboard the plane had to turn off their cell phones. That was just my luck, now there is definitely no way that I could reach him.

I wanted to cry right there and then, I really wanted to, because all hope is lost. He's going to be gone for good.

The speaker in the airport reported, "The plane to America will be leaving in 5 minutes."

Five minutes, like I could come up with anything brilliant to contact him in five freaking minutes. I grew frustrated with myself and plopped down onto a seat as I watched people rush and hurry over to their gates, bags in hand.

A bag.

If I could pass as an item, then I'd be able to get to him, now…where am I supposed to find a bag?

I looked around the environment and was lucky to find an empty, black bag lying beside me.

Perfect, I thought as I picked it up and examined it; it was fairly big enough to fit a human like me.

"Amu!" my mother called as she walked through the glass doors of the airport and I immediately ran up to her, pleading and holding on to the last strand of hope, "Mom, you have to help me! Help me cross the gate to America by placing this bag that I'm going to put myself in!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I felt myself settle down on the concrete, getting ready to be placed into the trunk of the plane or wherever they store luggage, I rapidly removed myself from the bag and secretly and stealthily went on aboard where I'm pretty sure, someone had caught a sight of me…one of those officers I mean.

"Hey! Little girl! You're not permitted to be here!" he shouted and started to go after me as I boarded onto the airplane and shouted, "Ikuto! Are you here?"

Everyone who was busy chattering on about in the airplane suddenly became silent as a boy in blue hair raised up from his seat and looked at me hesitantly with a shock expression plastered on his face, "Amu…what are you doing here?"

"Well, just before you go," I suppressed a cry as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and the guards screaming behind me, grabbing me from behind as they said, "I'm sorry, but you can't be here."

I shouted and violently shrugged off their tight grip, "No! I'm not leaving this airplane until I tell him."

The guards were alarmed and surprised by my rebellious action and stood there watching in awe as I said, looking directly at Ikuto who was just as astonished as the guards were, "Ikuto, what I want to say is that I love you and I will always no matter how far we are from each other; no matter who your new lover maybe, no matter if we're not together anymore, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. This feeling has been denied inside my heart but when I was smacked in the face, I came to realize that you were the one all along. The one I love," I placed a hand over my heart and shuddered, stepping backward to the plane doorway. "May this be our good-bye once and for all; I wish you good luck at your concert," I smiled faintly and my eyes never left his face just as his eyes never left mine as the steward closed the door and I stepped down the metal staircase, glad and happy that I was able to confess. That was what counts the most even though I won't be with him. I'm just delighted to know that he knows how I feel about him.

As I was walking back to the building, I heard someone call my name, "Amu!"

I swiveled on my heel, and my eyes widen to see Ikuto with his bags in hand, leaving the airplane along with Utau getting off the plane.

What does he think he's doing? He's going to cancel his concert and lose millions; moreover his father won't be one happy camper if he finds out that I ruined everything for him!

I remained standing, my arms straighten beside me as I shouted at the top of my lungs, "You idiot! What do you think you're doing! Your father isn't going to be pleased to hear that you've canceled your concert!"

He ignored my comment and ran up to me, throwing his luggage aside as he pushed me slightly, wrapping his arms around me into a tight embrace.

I nearly lost my footing but he was there to hang on to me; he said, "Amu, I just can't believe my ears and my eyes." He sounded like he was sobbing but I wasn't too sure for my face was shoved into his chest as I tried to pull back to get a good look at him.

He didn't let me and he continued talking, "For a minute, I thought we were going to be lost forever, but a part of me didn't want that to happen. I actually wanted to go back to your house to tell you, but I was afraid. Afraid that you have actually moved on…" he laughed lightly, a melodious sound that my ears enjoyed listening to. "And what do you know? You're here to find me instead…"

I muffled something into his chest and he allowed me to peel back away from him, where I could see him clearly and said, "I couldn't live another day without you…after what I said yesterday, my heart shattered when I went home. Did you know that? I just couldn't…and when I heard you were leaving to go to America, I just had to come and say good-bye to you, one last time…" Tears of joy slipped out of my eyes and Ikuto gave a small, sincere small.

"Silly pervert," he stroked my cheek, wiping the tear off my cheek.

Even his teasing jokes weren't as annoying anymore…

"Ikuto," I said quietly as I studied his face which had looked so beautiful and flawless (like always). "Do you still love me?"

I was so nervous about the answer he was going to give but my instinct told me to chill for it was confident that the feeling still lingered around his heart.

He broke into one of those smirks of his and said knowingly, "Do you really want to know?"

Just the sight of his smirk even pleased me the tiniest bit; it made me realize how much I missed them even though they are annoying, and yes, I was desperate to know his answer, so I nodded eagerly, a bit scared about the outcome.

"Okay, just don't regret that you had asked," his smirk left his lips and then he did something unexpected and lowered his face close to mine so that our lips would brush smoothly across one another; he kissed me passionately and the touch of his lips made my heart prickled as I felt a heat steaming up on my cheeks; I ignored that and closed my eyes to allow the passionate kiss lapse until the end of our time.

He still loved me even after what I had said to him.

Ikuto, I wished this was how we were since the beginning.

I wished I had known that I loved you so much.

But at least I knew how much I love you now.

I'm just thankful for that and for everything you have given me.

Thank you Ikuto.

**The End**

**Okay, it was a crappy ending, but review for me please :) I'm not very good with endings--this is my first, completed story :)**

**Thank you so much again guys~**


End file.
